Numerous types of cylinders for locks are known and popularly used for various applications. For example, locks known in the industry as “interchangeable core cylinder” locks are used to provide a lock wherein the core cylinder can be removed from the lock housing through the use of a control key. A different interchangeable core cylinder can then be inserted into the lock housing, whereby the user can quickly and easily change a lock or locks without calling a locksmith.
Certain types of interchangeable core cylinders allow the same core to be rekeyed and reused for a predetermined number of rekeying procedures. However, for the rekeying procedure, the control key must be rotated at least 180 degrees. Currently, multiple small format interchangeable core (SFIC) showcase and cabinet lock housings only turn about 90 degrees due to internal lock mechanisms. Typically, this means the interchangeable core cylinder must be removed from the locking assembly, rekeyed to accommodate a new key and then re-installed in the locking assembly, increasing the time and complexity of the rekeying process.
Therefore, a need exists for interchangeable core lock assemblies that can be rekeyed without removing the interchangeable core cylinder from the lock assembly.